Her
by cheezyactionfilmzCH
Summary: I lost my mother, father, brother... to make matters worse I was raided of all of my food, medicine, most of my weapons. I'm going to find the people who did this to me. Mom, Dad, Dakota my little brother... I'm coming home. (Just to be clear, this story is set in the universe of "The Last of Us" and so far I have no intention of my story intertwining with the game's.)
1. Prologue

It's been, pfft god knows when since my uh... family left me. My house was ransacked, they took almost all of my food, medicine, weapons... but they made one mistake. They left the knives in my kitchen. I got a good look at what I assume was their "leader." I'm going to find them. I'm going to kill as many of them as I can, I figure it's that I'll either die there or die here by starving to death. Mom, Dad, Dakota... my brother... I'll be home soon. 


	2. CH1: Looks Like Home's Gunna Wait

I found them. They're setup is just a street or two away from my house. From the looks of it, they've built some fences across the front yards of 3 houses, conjoined into a single complex. Good use of space. I find that when I need to search a house I go through the backyard first, less chance of being spotted by infected or other people. So I hop a fence into a backyard a few houses down from where those bastards are stationed. I follow the string of yards hopping a couple more fences til I get to the wooden fence. A feeling of anger, no lust, washes over me. The lust for vengeance and the thought of knowing this poorly built fence is the only thing between me and them. A combination of the two is probably what caused this feeling.

I peek over the fence and see what looks like a wood chopping block. I see no one, so I hop over putting a-lot of effort into slowing down my descent ,in trying to make the least amount of sound as possible. I hear a slight crunching noise and bolt to the side of the house just as a man stumbles up to the wood chopping with a beer in his hands. Clearly drunk. It must be nice, to have such a feeling of security that you can get drunk. He goes to pull the axe out of the block but is clearly having trouble. So, that's when I make my move. I sneak up behind him and slip my arm under his neck and pull it back so my two hands lock together. The only thing on my mind at this point is "pull." He struggles as he tries to break free of my grip ,but because I caught him off guard and drunk doesn't exactly help his situation. His flailing ceases and the life slowly drains from his body. I take his body and through it over my shoulders so I can toss it over the fence that I hopped to get in here.

I walk over to the chopping block and grab the axe. With some effort I wiggle it free. It's much too small to be a wood chopping ax, more of a hatchet to be honest. I make my way over to the outside wall of a garage. I hear what sounds like someone wrestling. I pay it no attention and continue along the wall ,and just when I get to the corner. "He" walks out of the garage. He simply looks back in and says ," she's a handful aint she? Now you boys don't rustle her up too bad ya hear" ,and walks away. I pull up my arm, line up my shot, and go to throw the hatchet finally going to get what I came hear for. When I hear "get your hands off of me" , my arm stops with the hatchet pointing right at the man responsible for the loss of all my supplies. It sounds like a woman, a young woman.  
Come one man remember why you're here. Mom and everyone is waiting for you to come home. Just stick to the plan... fuck it. I bust in the door of the garage throw the hatchet at a man to my left, nail him in the head. Dash towards his body as it's falling and put it between me and another guy who just popped a shot off at me that hit his friend. I pull the pistol out of the holster of my human shield and get the guy in the chest once. I shoot him once more to finish him off.

The sound of the entire complex gathering up hits my ears. Everything inside me is telling me to stay, fight, and make these people pay... but it's not just me that's at risk here anymore. There's her now. I walk over to her. She's a shaken up mess, with her pants almost down and her shirt a little ripped. I adjust her head so her eyes are looking at me. Hey, hey, listen to me! I can get you out of here ,but we gotta move now! She responds with a very shaky and slight nod. I put my arm under her arm pit and situate it around her shoulder so I can support her. I poke my head out the door see no one in our immediate area. I make a break for the fence I entered this place and help her over. I hop over myself I get myself situated to support her again, and we make our way down the street.

I decide that it'd be a good idea to sleep in a different house tonight. Seeing how they know where my house is. I bust into the door, when we get into the house I let her down on to a couch and I shut the door. I shove an entertainment center against the door. I head over to the kitchen and start rummaging through the cabinets. Only one can of food. I see a closet, I open it to see a couple of blankets. I take both of them, lay one of them on her and the other on top of that. For extra warmth. I situate a wooden chair next to the couch, plop down into it, and close my eyes.

Sorry Mom, Little brother... Looks like home will have to wait...


End file.
